Camptothecin ((S)-4-ethyl-4-hydroxyl-1H-pyran-[3′4′:6,7]indolizino[1,2-b]quinoline-3,14(4H,12H)-dione)) (“CPT”) and its derivatives are known as potent topoisomerase I inhibitors with broad-spectrum anticancer activities. However, such compounds have low water solubility, reduced bioavailability and storage stability. In addition, these compounds have severe adverse reactions such as bone marrow suppression, which can result in anemia, neutropenia and/or thrombocytopenia. Therefore, the clinical applications of CPT and its derivatives are limited.
In view of the deficiencies outlined above, there is a need for providing pharmaceutical compositions of CPT and its derivatives with improved drug solubility, extended shelf life and stability and reduced side effects.